


对视十秒定律

by Annashamanking



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD, 中秋快乐, 恶魔捏造
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annashamanking/pseuds/Annashamanking
Summary: 但丁知道这很丢人，但是他遭到了一只超——弱的恶魔的诅咒。





	对视十秒定律

在魔界大门没有豁然洞开的时候，恶魔想要在人界作恶其实并不是什么太简单的事，人间薄弱的魔力难以维持他们几乎就是魔力本身构成的身体，于是他们往往选择将意念的触手探出裂缝之间，寻找什么意志薄弱的东西而后依附其上……  
比如一只兔子？

当他追着那团带着红光的毛球跑过三个街区的楼顶和小巷，被无数路人当做跑酷达人用智能手机拍下来传到网路上又被妮可强制下线后，他终于将那只小小的灰白色的毛绒动物逼到一个狭小而肮脏的死胡同时。  
“嘿，你终于插翅难逃了吗，宝贝。”双枪在但丁的手中转了一转，指向墙角那只散发着恶魔气息的动物，那个刚刚还尝试着用一记二段跳蹦过墙头的灰白色毛球在听到传奇恶魔猎人的声音后脚下一滑，摔回了原地，然后在但丁“噗”的一声中一个“鲤鱼打挺”重新站稳，缓缓地转过身来，看着但丁——小心翼翼地、楚楚可怜地，眨巴了一下那双红色的大眼睛。  
但丁觉得，它大概是快要哭出来了……  
他握着白象牙的手一抖，第一枪竟然射偏了，好在黑檀木后来居上，将那只脚下用力浑身化作一支血色利箭向自己扑来的“兔子”成功射杀。  
恶魔猎人潇洒地收枪入套，伸手捞过地上那块几乎可以忽略不计的细小红魂，“果然还是个恶魔啊，差点被你骗到了~” devil never cry，这是他自己的至理名言，所以刚刚这只恶魔绝对不是要哭，而是对自己使用了类似魅惑一类的能力——开玩笑，他可是个意志坚定、魔力浑厚的半魔，对魔力超高的好不好，怎么会败给这种雕虫小技呢！  
传奇恶魔猎人一边将红魂在手中丢着玩儿，一边哼着小调，回去向那个雇了自己调查骚乱的百货公司经理要尾款去了。

说实话，收回了尾款的但丁有些许兴奋，因为自己拿到了远高于约定的款项，但他又觉得有些奇怪，因为刚刚那位经理在给付自己尾款时明显有些不对劲。正坐在快餐店吃着草莓圣代的但丁回想起不久前在经理办公室发生的事，稍稍有些出神。  
对方看到自己走进去时的表情似乎带着些疑惑，而当自己在他的对面坐下来要求对方支付尾款后，对方开始频繁地顾左右而言他——说实话，但丁都要怀疑对方是想跑单了。没想到在自己刚刚显出不耐烦的意思要起身离开的瞬间，那位经理抽出了支票飞快地填上了一个十倍于尾款的数额，然后郑重其事地拉过但丁放在桌面上的左手，倾身将支票放在了那沾染过无数恶魔血的半指手套中心，轻柔地拨动但丁的手指让其握住了手中的支票，“哦，对不起但丁先生，我并不是想要惹您不快，只是……”对方的语气里充满了歉意，但丁却不为所动地抽回了手。  
“啊哈~这可真是多谢你了！”半魔人优秀的视力显然看见了对方的失误，但他并没有对资本家进行不当得利返还的慈悲之心，已然起身的恶魔猎人尽可能礼貌地朝对方点点头，“谢谢你对小店的支持，希望我们后会无期！”在给对方留了一个属于大叔的胡子拉碴的咧嘴一笑后，飒然转身，连一个美好的背影都没有留下。  
大概是因为离开时匆忙使用了骗术师，所以但丁理所当然地没有看到，在自己转身的瞬间，对方表情的一瞬间空白。

好在金钱总是能带来快乐的，但如果这快乐被莫名的打断就不是什么好事了。  
比如现在，咬着勺子的但丁感觉到了灼人的目光，他回过神来寻找目光的来源，却发现那目光的来源竟然出奇的多——吧台后的服务员，餐吧内的点餐员，还有正坐在自己身边等待上餐的几位顾客……  
“哦，琼斯，我的头上有什么吗？”他大口喝掉红白混杂的糖浆，不知餍足地舔了舔嘴唇后抬头问吧台后快要将自己看出个洞来的服务员，面上似笑非笑的表情似乎在等人说一个无聊的笑话，亦或者是某个令人忧郁的八卦。“哦，但丁……你的眼睛，看起来真美。”“哈啊？”听到答案的但丁显然有些没理解对方在说什么，但还是低头就着杯子里被自己舔得过分干净的银色汤匙看了自己被缩小扭曲的面容一眼——银白色的头发，灰蓝色的眼睛，与维吉尔相似而又不同的面容……与平时并没有什么差别。  
“不，我的意思是……我可以吻你吗，但丁？”声音自餐吧台后传来，被唤作琼斯的服务生已然隔着吧台正站在但丁的面前，那声音轻柔地落在低头端详自己的但丁耳边，令人头皮发麻，而更可怕的是身边的人没有传来任何嘘声或是惊讶的声音。  
“抱歉，为了你的幸福着想，不行。”但丁头也没抬地起身，在身边的人涌过来之前再次施展骗术师离开了餐厅。

该死，有什么不对劲……  
传奇恶魔猎人终于意识到了自己拿到钱的原因不是因为对方有什么黑锅想让自己背，而是对方想泡自己。  
从今天他的经历来说，罪魁祸首肯定是那只兔子无疑，但该死的，自己怎么会没有注意到呢。

他用快到几乎无法被交通录像头记录下的速度奔回了贫民区，几个起落之后回到了被自己几度踹坏的大门前，他不擅长对付恶魔间亢长古老的魔咒，但此时devil may cry的另一位主人却是这方面的行家——“维吉尔。”他一边呼唤着自己哥哥的名字一边走进事务所，蓝色的魔力在从楼梯上一闪而逝，抱着阎魔刀的人影堵在了他前进的道路上。  
“嘿，维吉尔，我以为我提醒过你下楼应该走楼梯呢。”但丁反手阖上了大门，无奈地抱怨着年长半魔“非人”的行事方式。  
“你在喊我。”维吉尔并没有解释他这种仿佛家养小精灵般随叫随到的行为，仅仅是站在面露无奈的弟弟面前，与人平淡对视，“你的眼睛是怎么回事。”  
“眼睛？”但丁想到了快餐店里琼斯对自己的评价，露出一个古怪的笑容——嘿，不会吧，连维吉尔也中招了？“你不会也想说我的眼睛真美吧？”但丁抱着小小的侥幸，问他的哥哥。  
“愚蠢，红色也许很适合你，但并不适合你的眼睛。”  
嘿，他刚刚听错了什么吗，他的哥哥居然赞美了自己的品味？年幼的半魔在兄长面前全然没有抓住谈话重点的能力，直到被年长者抬手框在了大门上才意识到了事情的真相。  
“你是说我的眼睛变成了红色？”但丁抬眼看向近在咫尺的维吉尔，那双灰蓝色的眼睛里全然盛着自己的模样，他战战兢兢又心怀期待，于那双理应与自己相同的眼睛里寻找那个不一样的自己——他看着自己的兄弟，眼神迷惑又炽烈，像好奇心旺盛的孩童，又像热恋的情人，而他的兄弟似乎永远都是那副古井无波的模样，偏偏令自己的胸口躁动不已……  
年幼的半魔舔了舔嘴唇，“维吉尔……唔。”他的哥哥并没有给他主动的机会，与他而言，想要的东西都会自己去获得，力量也好，弟弟也罢，即便历经坎坷，也一定会拥入怀中。  
年长半魔轻咬着他的下唇撕磨，在近乎要咬破对方柔软唇瓣的瞬间将舌尖送入但丁艳红的双唇之中，牛奶与果酱的甜被舌尖捕获，在大脑的加工下化为更为浓烈的甜蜜气息搅拌在两人的唇舌之间发酵。但丁灵活的舌头被兄长纠缠着逗弄、吸吮直到发麻，过多的津液自他的唇角淌下，落到紧绷着衬衫的胸前。  
他的兄长的眼底连着的当然不是一口井而是万丈深渊，除了随他无限沉沦外早就没有别的前路。  
近乎窒息的半魔在重获呼吸之时终于再次睁开了眼睛，湿漉漉地仿佛哭过一般。  
刚刚放过他嘴唇的兄长看着眼前的兄弟流露出一丝自己也无法察觉的笑意，仍旧保持着壁咚的姿势微微向前用自己的额头抵住了弟弟的额头，“但丁。”他沉声叫着他的名字。  
年幼的半魔感觉自己的心跳似乎漏了一拍，终于在难得的静谧中有些无措地抬起左手环住了兄长的后背。  
“我在。”

“所以说，那只兔子只是用诅咒把我的眼睛变成了红色？”洗干净头发的但丁躺在维吉尔铺着浴巾的腿上，任由对方手法熟稔地将自己的白色长发弄干。  
“嗯。”维吉尔并不想再跟自己愚蠢的弟弟解释跟多的内容，比如人类和对自己有性吸引力的人对视10s以上会产生想要接吻的感觉，而那只恶魔显然还加强了这种感觉。  
“嘿，那我在你们眼里不就跟兔子一样了吗？”但丁跳脱的思路令维吉尔一时跟不上，于是他停下了手中的动作，稍作思考。  
“不，如果只是红色的眼睛就像只兔子的话，那时候我也一定会觉得你像只兔子的……”他的小弟弟其实并不总是需要沉稳的自己来接上他比qliphoth树根更发散的思维就能滔滔不绝地将自己脑海里的构想说下去，但维吉尔知道这时候的自己必须说点什么，因为但丁的声音兀自低落了下去……  
于是他拨开了盖住弟弟半张脸的浴巾，像是不经意那样将视线从窗外落回他那双已然恢复为蓝色的眼底。  
“今夜的月色很美。”

Fin。

**Author's Note:**

> 中秋末班不是车，双子团圆快乐，大家中秋快乐~


End file.
